bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shouko Komi
Shouko Komi, or Komi (Komi-san), just recently moved to The Town with her family from the far off country of Xavara and is currently looking to make new friends. Personality Komi-san is a young woman who suffers from a debilitating communication disorder and very severe anxiety. Komi is extremely shy, to the point where she can barely even speak a single word when in the company of others. In the past this has given her the appearance of being very aloof and unapproachable, as she will simply stare at anyone who comes up to her. But this is merely an appearance. Komi is, in fact, a very friendly young lady. She has one dream, to have 100 friends and tries very hard to make it a reality, despite her condition. Komi likes doing fun things like playing at the park or going to festivals, however because of her disorder doing these things is hard for her. She is very aware of her disorder and tries hard to overcome it, however in doing so she only increases her anxiety, which makes it harder for her to communicate, which makes her anxious, which... you get the point. Outward signs of her disorder include the inability to speak to others when face to face with them, outward signs of anxiety like shaking and being easily spooked, the inability to form cohesive words or sentences when she tries to speak. She gets over these things in several ways, including talking to people through phone-calls (even to the point where she will go and hide somewhere only to call the person that was talking to her in order to reply vocally), talking to people while back to back (such as on a pair of benches), or using a notepad and pen, which she often carries on her. Komi likes cats. A lot. She has a very high affinity for them and behaves a lot like a housecat would. If it were not for her very beautiful and refined outward appearance she would easily go unnoticed. Much like cats. When she shows expressed interest in something or does something on impulse, little cat ears appear on her head. As Komi did not have any friends growing up, her interests are still a bit childish. She gets distracted easily by flashy things and cute things that grab her attention away from what she was doing before. She also has high interest in fashion and a wide variety of books and manga. Even though she is a young adult, Komi still finds joys in the little things, like cute TV shows and playing at the park. But because of her communication disorder, she often indulges in these things alone, as she is easily embarrassed by them. History Komi and her family used to live in Xavara before mysteriously deciding to travel the long distance to Belle'Ayn and Equestria, settling recently in Town. Back at her old home, Komi had come close to achieving her dream of reaching 100 friends, having a total of 50 before she left. However, due to the long distance travelled, she must start over. At this point, she is willing to befriend anybody willing to put up with her disorder and anxiety. She still keeps in contact with her old friends in Xavara through her flip-phone. Because of her disorder, Komi-san never really got to have a normal childhood. She had no friends growing up as even when she was young she still struggled with her communication complex and was very unapproachable to other young kids. As such a lot of the childhood experiences most people get with others, she experienced alone. Because of this, when she does make friends she is interested in doing the sorts of things that younger people enjoy, such as going to fairs and festivals or playing arcade games.